


Gangsta Shootout

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Fuyuhiko x Peko by Adam of Whore House Fanfics





	Gangsta Shootout

The two were walking down the street together going back to the Kuzuryuu  
headquarters. When all of the sudden they were jumped by a rival gang the Kakazu  
clan. Fuyuhiko and Peko dove for cover in a nearby alley avoiding gunfire from the  
rival gang. Fuyuhiko nodded to Peko and grabbed his revolver from his pocket inside  
of his suit. Peko grabbed her sword that she always carries with her and was ready  
to lay down her life for her master. Peko headed further down the in order to  
flank the rival gang. Fuyuhiko aimed his gun and started firing at the enemy, killing  
one in the process. Peko arrived behind the enemy and started cutting down the  
gang members. Fuyuhiko moved up from cover and got closer to help Peko. The gang  
members noticed Peko and one was able to land a shot on Peko’s shoulder, stopping  
her from moving. Fuyuhiko reacted fast and drew another revolver and blasted his  
way through ever member of the enemy gang, saving Peko in the process. Fuyuhiko  
crying over the fact that Peko was injured. “Peko, I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.  
Let’s just run away together and break our ties with the gang. I can’t take it  
anymore, I’m not willing to put your life on the line for mine.” Peko smiling and  
finally being able to understand that Fuyuhiko generally cares for Peko, not as a  
tool, but as a human being and as a friend. “I’m willing to go anywhere with you as  
long as it makes you happy.” Said Peko. They both embraced each other while being  
emotional. Fuyuhiko helped Peko to her feet and helped her to the hospital.  
Fuyuhiko then kissed her on the cheek and limped away into the sunset.


End file.
